Lovely Lady Lumps Miroku Style
by Raine-and-Taydr
Summary: Fluffy stole the shards the Inu Group had managed to collect so far, none of their previous attempts to get it back worked. Will Miroku’s “feminine ways” help get the jewel back? Or will he lose track with his Lovely Lady Lumps?
1. The Problem

Title:

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, its characters or the Lovely Lady Lumps SONG!! Or the outfit……We are borrowing for our own twisted amusement.**

**Lovely Lady Lumps (Miroku Style)**

"Okay," Kagome paced back and forth in Kaede's hut – check list in hand with the Inu Gang sitting on the floor around her, "We've gone through Plan A to plan L and none have worked…" she exclaimed whilst gesturing to Inuyasha laying on the floor with a slight concussion.

Shippo followed behind Kagome with a lollypop in his mouth, thinking intently about what Kagome was saying. They had a huge problem. They didn't have a plan 'M'.

There was a lengthy silence within the group. How else could they get their well deserved shards from that damn Sesshomaru?!

+ Flashback +

Kagome eyed up her 'troops' she had standing to attention just outside Kaede's hut. Her voice boomed out to their small group

"Alright! Plan A: Storm the Tosser's Castle! Everyone remember what to do?"

"Yes Sir! Ma'am Sir!" barked out of Shippo's and Miroku's mouths, a small "Whatever…" followed quickly by as small mew could be heard from Sango and her ever faithful Kirara.

Inuyasha (still being a little pissed that Kagome's in charge) was at the end of the line, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed looking off into the distance located to his left.

Kagome wasn't all too happy with the half-demon's lack of response and like the good drill sergeant she was being at that point in time, went and stood in from of the delightful mongrel and started softly at him and getting angrier by the syllable.

"What's up darling? Is there something you'd like to say to us? Maybe you feel that you're better than us and don't need to follow through with your part of the plan? Is that it?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US?! ANSWER ME!!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened closer to his head the louder the woman got and all he could do at that point to avoid being "sat" was to be as innocent as he could. The only problem with this was the fact she scared him with how much her scent changed from summer fruits to summer fruits laced with venom. (A/N: Basically, his current expression was one like O.O !!)

Inuyasha could only shake his head to the miko's accusation and thankfully this seemed to work as she got her sweet little innocent smile back on her face and said in her soothing voice

"Good . Now, everyone to your posts!"

Plan A had begun….

+ End Flashback +

'_Okay, Plan A failed __miserably__ and so did B, C, D, E, F, G and awwh! Who am I kidding?! They all went down the toilet!'_

The little kitsune didn't want Plan M to end up with more bumps and bruises on everyone – especially Kagome. If she was to get badly hurt who else would bring him back candy?! He had to think fast!

'_Okay, M…….M…M……Plan M………..hmmmnn…..Mines?...Maple syrup?...Meh?...Ma?...Meee?...Moo?...Mirrrr?...'_

"MMMMRRRRUUHHHMMMMMNNNNNN!!"

Everyone looked down at the Kit; stunned at his outburst and confused as to what his outburst actually was. He took his lollypop out of his mouth at went jumping around the room and on Inuyasha's chest shouting

"Miroku! Miroku! Miroku!! Plan M is Miroku!"

Kagome looked back and forth from the pup to the monk (who happened to be cowering in fear at the evil glint now showing clearly in Kagome's eyes) then her gaze shifted to the demon slayer on the other side of the room.

Sango had started to understand what that look meant from Kagome and she couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at her lips and she nodded her approval.

The girls slowly made their advance on the confused and slightly (very) scared monk. It's not that he minded the fact that two beautiful girls were making their way towards him, only the fact that he didn't like the scheming that was blatant in their eyes.

+ One Hour Later +

The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless!

"Wow Kagome! You did a really good job on the boobs!" as he attempted a grab at Miroku's chest – only to be greeted by a high pitched girly yelp and a bitch-slap thanks to a half naked "female" Miroku.

Kagome and Sango had the perfect plan to infiltrate the Demon Lord's clothing and get their Shikon Shards back! Violence and direct attacks had failed them as he was more empowered by the gem, but no man – demon or otherwise – could withstand the seductions of a beautiful temptress wearing hardly anything!

Miroku was clad in a pink and lilac two-piece belly dancer outfit with a gold beaded trim(1). He had a pink velvety veil covering his nose and mouth and his hair was loosely flowing, framing his face elegantly. He had some makeup on from Kagome's time that consisted of bubblegum lip gloss, fake eyelashes, eyeliner and a hint of blusher making him look rather feminine. Not to mention the fact he had his own pair of boobs!

Miroku tried his best to escape the lecherous Inuyasha by running round in circles round a tree attempting to cover his bare flesh with his hands but unfortunately he wasn't used to having slight heels on the shoes he wore and ended up with his face in the dirt and his ass in the air – Inuyasha's reactions weren't as quick as he'd hoped either as he went colliding into Miroku's behind!

The girls, of course, were in fits of laughter at the boys' antics with Shippo giggling too. To be honest – he wasn't entirely sure who the girl in the pink was nor why Miroku wasn't here with Inuyasha and his groping fest. So, being the inquisitive child he was, he decided to ask….

"hehe….he…..heh……What are we laughing at?"

This remark only managed to make the girls laugh even harder, so hard that they had tears forming in their eyes and their sides hurt.

Sango finally managed to calm herself enough to answer

"Shippo, that's Mi….err…Mi..na? Yeah! Mina!"

"Oh! She's Pretty!"

(1) images./mgen/merchandiser/17541.jpg

Thanks for reading! This is our first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh, creative criticism welcome. -

This was a joint effort by two fangirls who should be asleep…haha!

**Miroku:** You made me into a woman?!

**Tay:** Ehehehe…

**Raine:** Wait! Think of the benefits Miroku!

**Miroku:** …! whispers I have boobs… Mwahaha!! runs off to corner grope, grope, grope

**Shippo:** What is he doing?

**Raine and Tay:** …errr…

**Raine: **…maybe I shouldn't have said anything…

**Raine and Tay:** Reviews are love!!


	2. Setting Plan Into Motion

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, its characters or the Lovely Lady Lumps SONG

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, its characters or the Lovely Lady Lumps SONG!! Or the outfit……or Misson Impossible….or White Chicks……….Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Kagome jokes about miroku's girly ways and how believable Miroku is as a woman. Inuyasha decided to give3 Miroku a taste of his own medicine so whilst standing beside him he groped his ass. The whole gang was in tears from laughing too hard.

Miroku slumped down onto the ground sulking so Sango tried to cheer him up by calling him a secret agent like that guy from the film Kagome made them watch on her portably DVD player (Mission Impossible)

Miroku = happy bunny !

The gang was working their way through the forest and across the Western Lands towards their action point near Sesshomaru's Castle. The landscape was quiet and no demons were to attack them – no demon dared to go near Sesshomaru's castle! So serene and quiet and

"THWACK!"

"Owwwww!!!"

"God Damnit Miroku! You've got your own now! Grope those instead!"

"But they're not as squishy……"

Gaining Miroku another thump from both Sango and Kagome.

Upon reaching their post the gang made sure Miroku understood his mission. Once they were certain he could go forth on his own – they let him.

Okay, he was on his own now. And was a little worried about how this plan, if it failed, would cause him a lot of pain and embarrassment – he had to be brave. Miroku thought back to what Sango had said earlier about him being the guy from Mission Impossible – and my god that really helped!

Time for his STEALTH ACTION!

_Doo-doo-doo-deee! doo-doo-doo-dee! doo-doo-doo-dee! doo-doo-doo-dee! doo-dee-luuuuuuuuu! Doo-dee-luuuuuuu! Doo-dee-luuuuuuu! Doo-dee!!!_

_Doo-doo-doo-deee! doo-doo-doo-dee!......._

Miroku sang in his head as he lunged from behind a tree into a shrub.

Thank god for Sango, and Kagome introducing them to Mission Impossible!

+++ Just Outside 'Castle Fluffy' +++

In the large field of wild flowers just outside the castle grounds Rin was attacking Jaken with her daisy chain attempting to make him look like a pretty princess.

Miroku wasn't entirely sure how he would manage to get their attention or how to get in exactly when the petal covered pair spotted him crawling out of and untangling himself from the shrubbery he was currently situated in.

He just managed to get free when he was bounded on and glomped to the ground by little Rin – who was happy to find a new friend to play with, especially a girl who could wear her daisy chain tiara.

Not only was Miroku wearing a belly dancer suit and heels; he also had a daisy chain on his head and a few stray leaves from his escapades stuck in his hair too. No doubt Jaken was pleased to have the human child not bothering him but he was not too sure what to make of the beauty Rin had adopted as her new playmate and had escorted to her bedroom. He would have to tell his Lord Sesshomaru about this.

'_Even though the girl is small, she sure has a grip on her!' _Thought Miroku as he was dragged through the castle and up a tight staircase. He saw nothing wrong with the girl at all, she was quite happily chattering away with a lot of

"..and you can be my best friend and we can do this….." and "…we can play with my dolls and I can play with your hair….Sesshy never lets me play with his though……"

the girl didn't stop talking until they reached the top of yet another staircase and gone through the heavy doors leading to the little one's bedroom saying "…and then you can meet my Lord Sesshomaru! Wouldn't that be great?"

Miroku was a little bit startled by the last remark. But he had to think of the plan. He HAD to see Sesshomaru – probably a bit more than he'd like to as well!

+++ Meanwhile +++

Jaken had scurried off into the study where his Lord and Master was sitting and examining old war strategies. He was so deep in thought that he accidentally let his ice layer slip on his emotions and looked startled for a second when that damn toad came bursting though the door ranting about some half naked lady with Rin.

"CLONK!" the small demon went flying into the wall on the other side of the study

"Explain yourself." It was more of an order than a request.

"Yes milord. The human child, she saw some woman outside the castle and brought her in and to her room, sire!"

A low growl managed to escape the Demon Lord's throat at the mention of someone he didn't know with his charge and went storming off towards Rin's chamber.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guy's I know it's a short chapter but this is as far as we got before Tay had to scoot off home and I haven't really managed to see her properly since then so we figured we'd give you something at least.**

**Please Don't Kill For Shortness!!! *puppy eyes***

**We'll try and get more soon 'kay?**

**Sorries!!! R&R? **

**.x…:::Raine:::…x.**


End file.
